The Walking Dead
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: What happens when Jade makes Tori watch the Walking Dead in Jade's room? / JadexTori / Rated M / Multi-chapter


_**A/N: I'm watching the Walking Dead right now and I thought "why not?", so here we go. And yeah, I know I haven't post anything but I'm writing, trust me. Last thing, it's almost dialogue 'cause I love stories like that, geez I don't even know why but they're so cool! Well, before I side track…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Victorious or The Walking Dead, which is sad since both are pretty cool.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh please Tori, you promised!"<p>

"I know I did but you know I don't like _these_ things Jade, they're weird and scary and-" the half Latina girl shivered "I just can't watch it!"

"Come on you big baby, if you get scared I'm here for you to hug and hide in all you want" the Goth offered with a smirk.

Yes, Jade knew her girlfriend hated this kind of series, or movies, or books, or comics, or stories... anything related to the horror genre really, but she did promise they'd do whatever Jade wanted if she had dinner with Tori and her parents. She also had to be "sweet and nice" and "try to not wear so much black" because "a little color wouldn't be bad and preferably light blue because Tori's mom "absolutely loved that color" and made her agreed to "absolutely everything". It didn't work that time though, Tori wasn't allowed to spend the weekend at Jade's house.

So after all that torment, the least Tori could do was watch the Walking Dead with her girlfriend, jeez.

"Ugh okay!" Tori exclaimed with a frown "But you owe me one!"

"No I don't, this actually is happening because you owed me one"

"Okay, okay" Tori sighed defeated, "but give me your hand"

After they linked fingers and got comfortable on Jade's couch -Jade at the right while Tori was at the left with her head on Jade's shoulder- the West girl pressed 'play'.

"This is creeping me out already"

"Vega, please! It's only a freaking man!"

"Yeah, but look at the truck, and- Jeez it's all so silence and- Jade!" she whined.

"Shut up, you have to watch it because that was the deal. Now stop complaining and let me watch"

* * *

><p>"I have a horrible feeling, his eyes went wide, and the car is upside down, and what is that in his hand? Dude where is him? Are the zombies there yet-"<p>

"Tori! Shut the fuck up!"

Silence.

"Jeez, that's a baby doll?"

"Yeah"

Tori snuggled closer to Jade.

"NO DON'T LOOK INSIDE THERE!"

"Tori, would you please-"

"Okay, okay, sorry... Can you give me a kiss?"

"No"

**On the screen the camera moved and showed the inside of a car in which you could see a black woman, dead, with lots of flies around her.**

"But you can hug my arm if you want"

"Uhu" Tori nodded her head.

**The sheriff turned around, and now he was kneeling next to a car.**

"I don't want to see!"

"Tori, don't you dare hide behind me now, it's just the freaking beginning!"

"There's something walking Jade! There's something walking!"

"TORI!"

**What it seems to be a little child's legs with bunny slippers and sleeping clothes showed up in the screen and slightly kneeled to pick up a stuffed bear.**

"See it's only a little girl" Jade cooed her girlfriend.

"Jadey why is she stopping?"

"Because he told her to stop? And don't call me that"

**Jade wasn't stupid. She had watched enough horror stuff to know what was going to happen next. She really wish it wouldn't. Not because she was scared, but because that would make it so cliché! Who hasn't heard of the idiot that asks for help to the turned-around-person and ends up:**

**a) Bitten.**

**b) Possessed.**

**c) Or worst, dead.**

**But since this was a zombie thing and they were the 'undead', Jade suspect the man would get bitten, or maybe he was going to escape... The thing was: that little and sweet blond haired girl on screen was surreally a zombie. Boring.**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" "Ugh, this again... Hey Vega try not to rip off my arm!"

"Don't zoom in, don't zoom in!"

"Well, looks like they spent a lot of money on make up... I mean, it looks great"

"Right, make up. This is fake. Fake"

"Exactly, fake with a big 'F'. Now shut the fuck up"

**The little girl started moving and Jade knew what was coming. Not in the movie, in her bedroom**.

The Goth sighed.

"You wanna hug me?" she asked trying to sound a little bit nice but not really succeeding.

Tori could only nod, fear plasted on her face.

**The little blond girl on the screen started walking faster, straight to the man while he put a hand on his gun.**

"Jade..."

"Shh, just try not to break my ribs or leave me deaf, please"

"No! Don't tell me he's going to-"

"Cover your eyes"

"On it"

Tori hid her face on Jade's neck trying to ignore the weird noises coming from the TV.** Suddenly... BANG!**

"Shit, that was so cool!"

Jade laughed. That was really enjoyable. The girl being shot, then the blood jumping everywhere and the girl hitting the floor so dramatically… Eight in a scale of one to ten.

"What's so funny you creep?!" Tori complained coming out from her little 'shelter' and hitting Jade, not so slyly, on the arm, "He just shot a kid!"

"I'd have to correct you there dear Tori, he just shot a zombie"

Tori rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Now I get why you like this whole thing"<p>

Jade raised her eyebrows inconstantly.

"Really? Why, it took you a while Vega, but it seem that finally you start appreciating what re-"

"You swear as much as them and talk about woman the same way"

Ouch.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not the one who screamed 'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' when the girl showed up, and you can start getting off me if I'm such a bad girlfriend, you know Vega"

Tori laughed. Jade was so easy to piss off when you knew her weak spots, and being a good girlfriend was one of them. She took that responsibility really serious. Really. Serious.

"You okay there?" Tori asked staring at Jade when on screen this two policemen were talking about their wife's and one of them, the one in the beginning of the episode, was telling about the hard time he was having with his wife.

Tori knew that, although Jade went to the psychologist and they had talk and- Tori knew that very deep inside Jade wasn't totally over her parent's divorce. Which was totally understandable but sometimes it made it a bit uncomfortable to watch some movies or series, or go to her house with her. Jade told her not to worry about it but she was Tori Vega, worrying for the others, specially her girlfriend, was as essential as breathing for her.

"Here stars the cool stuff!" Jade grinned excited when a woman's voice went through the police car's radio and then the cars were on the road.

* * *

><p>"We are watching the Walking Dead or Fast and Furious?"<p>

"Tori…" the other girl warned.

"Okay, okay"

**The car the police had been chasing spins in the air.**

"Now, that's cool but I wanna see blood people!"

"Jade!"

"I'm just saying I hope there's a zombie there or I'd be very disappointed"

* * *

><p>"Dude this is so boring" Jade said and stood up willing to take the disc from the DVD player.<p>

"Wait, no, I wanna know what happens next!"

"My, my, is Tori Vega complaining about me wanting to stop watching a horror movie?" The Goth asked with a smirk on her lips.

"First, I thought it were series of episodes, second is Jade West wanting to stop watching a horror series?" Tori copied her girlfriend's smirk.

Jade's face dropped and she glare.

"Don't push it Vega"

Tori kissed Jade's jaw.

"Sorry" she simple said and her attention went back to the screen where you could see one of the policemen apologizing.

* * *

><p>"You can call the nurse all you want my friend, I'm pretty sure she won't come…"<p>

**The man had woken up, played with the flower's petals and stood up from his bed. Or tried to. He felt to the floor, and somehow stood up again, asking for some nurse's help.**

"Holy cow, what a mess!"

"Yeah Tor, zombie apocalypses aren't exactly the most tidy and neat things you know" Jade said sarcastically.

**The man kept walking, sometimes it was dark some others not but it always remained silence, he tried to use the phone and tried to use a lighter to see but it turned off. He walked to a door and the camera showed what was inside. It looked like a dead woman.**

"AAH! JADE!"

"Oh come on Tori that isn't even scary!"

"It has lot of blood on it! It is scary!"

"Oh please Tori!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

She didn't usually swear but horror movies, or series, brought the best out of her.

"Yeah, I know!" Jade said excited "It looks totally cool! I think the zombies ate her guts!"

"Ugh, you're such a freak! Take it the CD out please!"

"What? But I thought you didn't want me to stop it?" Jade teased "What happened to my super brave girlfriend?"

"She went down the fucking drain! Stop this thing please?!"

"Jade, please I beg you take it out, I'd have nightmares!"

"Nightmares? What are you, seven? Come on!"

"I've got a bad feeling…Is that blood? Yeah it is! Jade!"

"Stop whining!"

* * *

><p>"A bike? Seriously dude?"<p>

"There's a dead thing right next to him and you are worried about the freaking bike?"

**The man had found his way out from the hospital and was now on the streets. He seemed to be still weak, but could walk. He found a bike with a zombie next to it. As soon as he took the bike the zombie faced him. It started doing gagging noises and stretch its arm to him.**

"Oh. My. God"

"Yeah I know, it looks so cool!"

**The man rode the bike until he reached what it looked like a house and started calling for someone –Laurie and Carl.**

"That is one of those militaries neighborhoods right?"

"Yep" Jade answered.

"Is that his house?"

"Might be"

"Laurie and Carl then would be his wife and son, right?"

"Might be"

"But I thought he had more than one child"

"Maybe he has, now please silence Vega"

**The man was now outside his house and a black dressed figure was walking to him.**

"I got that bad feeling again…"

"Well, I got the feeling that if you don't stop saying that, sooner or later you'd become single, was I clear enough?"

"Cat's right, you're mean" Tori murmured for herself.

"What did you say Vega?"

Tori put on her 'innocent' face, as Jade called it.

"Okay, I'd let that one slip"

"OH SHOOT BEHIND YOU, BEHIND YOU DUDE!"

"Tori, he can't he-"

"OW!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

**A blacked skinned teenage boy hit the man's face with a shovel.**

"Ha! I was right about the dude in black!" Tori cheered when a black man, the boy's father, came out from nowhere and shot the zombie on the head.

"Okay, yeah, whatever, shut up there's blood on screen and that's totally awesome"

* * *

><p>"Hold on a second, he called the zombie a walker?"<p>

"Yeah… 'the Walking Dead' duh, it doesn't sound too weird for me Tori"

"Oh… alright then"

**They, the boy and the two men, were at the table, eating. The black man started explaining the situation to the blue eyed man.**

"Please tell the kid's mom isn't one of those things" Tori begged.

"Okay, I'd tell you that maybe she was shot and now isn't a walker anymore, how 'bout that?"

The half-Latina frowned at her girlfriend who only grinned.

**An alarm sound came from the TV.**

"No, shoot, shoot, shoot!"

"Oh, so now you don't swear Vega?"

"Shut up and let me hug you!"

**The boy gasped and her father tells him to go from the window when a black woman-zombie shows up.**

"Oh, too bad, her mom wasn't shot" Jade lamented.

"Jade, jeez, you don't have a heart!"

"Sure I do! That's why I love the Scissoring, scissors, pain, black, blood and you idiot"

"Oh West, you always so charming" Tori rolled her eyes.

…

"Cry into the pillow man? Seriously? Just shut him up!"

"She's getting really close…"

"Yeah, didn't know that was possible, I mean they are suppose to not feel or anything"

"What is that Jade?"

"I don't know, just watch and we'd see"

"Fudge, she'd trying to get inside"

"I can notice that Tori"

"She's gonna open it Jade"

"Watch and we'll see"

"This is scaring me Jade"

"Come here you big baby" Jade said before rolling her eyes and hugging her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jesus, Jade!"<p>

"Calm down, they got weapons"

"What? A stick? That's not a weapon!"

**It was the next day and the little group was going out from the house. There was a zombie in the fence.**

"It is a bat and in the horror genre, it counts as a weapon"

**The man started hitting the zombie with the bat. Jade laughed.**

"Yeah! Come on boy you can do it better!"

"Okay… maybe, and only maybe, that was a little funny"

Jade cupped Tori's face with one hand.

"That's my girl" she said before giving her girlfriend a short kiss.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask where the heck they are?"<p>

"Do I look like an answer machine to you Tori?"

"It's rude to answer a question with another question Jade"

**The men were in the dressing room of somewhere talking.**

"Wait, so the zombie-woman wasn't the boy's mother, was she?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure right now"

* * *

><p>"I think I started liking this… it isn't so scary" Tori said when a zombie appeared on the screen while the police and the father and son were living the place.<p>

"See? You were just crying over nothing"

"But that was gross"

Jade chuckled.

**The man had shot a police-zombie and the camera showed it in slow motion.**

* * *

><p>"Jeez, that crawling thing again?"<p>

"Crawling thing? It's a zombie Vega"

"But it looks double death than the rest!"

"Maybe because the zombie bit her first, then ate her guts and since she was bitten well… uh she kind of came to life, or something weird like that"

"Why she?"

"The long hair"

"Oh"

…

"He's making his son stay downstairs… someone is gonna die" Tori said in a singing voice.

"What? You are laughing about it now?"

"Not exactly, but it makes it easier to watch"

Jade threw her head back and left out a little chuckled.

…

"The man is apologizing is he crazy or what? Those thing doesn't hear, they just want to kill you!"

"You're seriously heartless"

"Yes! Shot her!"

_**BANG.**_

"Okay, I think I don't like this as much as I thought I liked it"

"You're stepping back Vega?"

"No way"

…

"Oh jeez, that's a lot of zombies!"

"Man, he's such a wimp"

"Why because he can't shot he's wife?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"No, because he can't shot he's death wife!"

"Would you shot me?" The tan girl asked humorless this time.

"Well…"

"Exactly"

"I was gonna say yes"

Tori glared at her girlfriend.

"But only if you were a guts eater zombie!"

* * *

><p>"Woah there, that blond is hot!"<p>

"What did you just say Jade?" a furious Tori asked.

"Uh, nothing"

"You're two more strikes from getting back to the market girl"

"Don't make a big deal out of it Vega, you have the hottest cheekbones in this entire planet"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you keep saying that"

…

"Hey! Hey! Isn't that the wife and the kid?!"

"You mean Laurie and Carl?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe"

…

"Well, well, looks like little Laurie here doesn't have a single problem with his husband possible being death and, or a zombie and her son being not even twenty meters away from there, she comes up and make out with another man. That's cool, eh"

"Well maybe she's- No, forget about it, even I can't defend that"

**On the screen was showed the police officer's partner and a woman making out in a tent, and in the background, calling for her mother, was a little kid just outside the tent.**

"Uh-oh, this means trouble…"

"Now, this is really interesting"

"See Vega, and you were complaining"

* * *

><p>'<strong>GOD FORGIVE US' was shown on the screen.<strong>

"This chiz is creepy again"

"Don't start whining please!"

**The camera moved and showed two dead bodies. One was a man, and the other one a woman.**

"Holy shit, they killed themselves just so they wouldn't be zombies that so… stupid"

"Stupid? How come not wanting to become a walker is stupid?"

"'Cause you can always escape! Or fight!"

"And wait 'till you're eaten?"

"Duh!"

…

"He's talking to a horse"

"A lot of people do that actually, is not that weird"

"People like your sister?"

"Leave Trina out of this please"

The guy left the country house riding a horse.

…

"Woah, Atlanta looks like garbage"

"You mean shit Vega"

"I don't swear Jade"

"Sure you don't" the pale girl smirked.

**Now on the screen you could see an inhabited Atlanta, with lots of cars and buses blocking the streets. Only one road was clear.**

* * *

><p><strong>The camera showed a tank with what it seemed like a dead-zombie and two ravens eating it.<strong>

"Bad feeling about this…"

"Here we go again, what did I say about that?"

"That's a helicopter?" Tori asked confused. The camera had showed something, but she wasn't completely sure.

"I don't know"

**The man shook the horse's strings and the animal started running. Both girls wear calmed, expecting him to just go through the streets and maybe at some point meat the helicopter, or people.**

Wrong.

"HOLY SHIT!" Both of them exclaimed.

**The camera showed a street completely full of zombies.**

"Run, dude! Run!" both screamed even thought the character couldn't hear.

"Turn it off Jade! Turn it off!"

"You're kidding?! It's like the best thing that has happened in this entire episode!"

**The man made the horse turn around and start running in the same direction they have come from while all the zombies, or walkers, chased them.**

"Oh my god!"

"Tori this is not scary!"

**More walkers appeared from the other side of the road leaving the man and the horse trapped.**

"Jade, Jade, they are touching him! They're touching him!"

"Yeah I know! I wanna see them eat someone!"

"You idiot! What about his family?!"

"That bitch has another dick, now let me watch the gut eater things eating this man's guts" Jade said with a spark in her eyes.

**The zombies threw the man off the horse and were attacking the animal.**

"Oh, shut up! Poor thing!"

"What! No! I wanna see the man dead, not the horse… well, it would be cool too…"

"Yay unnamed policeman!" Tori cheered when the man kicked a zombie.

"Come on stupid zombies, you only have to eat him! Is it too much for you!?"

**The man crawled under the tank trying to escape the walkers but just as it seemed that he was going to make it to the other side more walkers started crawling and trapped him again.**

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

"Okay, from now on I'd start recording this; you have cursed more times in an hour than you have in your whole life"

"**Laurie, Carl, I'm sorry"**

"NOO! DON'T DO IT!"

"NOO! I wanted the walkers to eat him, not him killing himself!"

**The tank's door opened and the man went inside.**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jade shouted.

Tori laughed.

"IN YOUR FACE! HE'S ALIEVE!"

"Stupid directors, always saving the principal character just because he's the star"

**Once the man was inside he crawled backwards and hit the tank walk, next to him was a walker.**

"I hope he's dead"

"Ditto"

"What? I thought you wanted that man dead"

"Yeah, but now if he meets his family it would make all more tragic"

"Ohh… You are a horrible person" said after she realized what her girlfriend meant.

"I'm your horrible person"

They looked at the screen after smiling at each other. The man was taking the walker's gun off which woke him up.

"Oh fudge, come on give the man a break!"

"Calm down, he won't die, I told you he's kind of protected by directors and their stupid idea of not killing principal characters"

**Gag. BANG.**

"Oh dude, I love those blood explosions"

"Yeah well, I'm a bit more normal and I love that he's alive"

"Yeah, but he's such an idiot and just went deaf"

"But he's still breathing!"

"But now he can't hear the walkers!"

"Okay, okay, you may have a point…"

**The camera showed the man moving around the tank. He saw the top exit and climbed to it. He glanced around and saw that all the zombies were walking straight to him; some of them were climbing the tank already.**

"Dude, that's gonna be a hard one to escape from"

"You think so?"

"Well, maybe, I really don't know"

**The man closed the hatch just in time, lots of zombies had climbed and were trying to enter the vehicle. **

**He checked how many bullets his new gun had and seconds later, the tank's radio started speaking.**

"Did they say anything? I couldn't get it"

"Maybe if you weren't so concentrate on my hair…"

"I like your new extension color, I'm sorry, can't help it, it's my favorite one!"

"Yeah I know, maybe that's why I chose purple…"

"**Hey you, dumbass" The voice said from the radio.**

"I like that dude already" Jade laughed.

"**Hey you on the tank, cozy in there?" **

**Music had started playing.**

"Well, well, well, seems like Tori Vega finished watching the Walking Dead season 1 episode 1 Days Gone By and isn't fainted on the floor… I must say I'm impressed"

"Thank you, thank you"

**The camera showed lots of walkers eating the horse's guts. It was really, really, **_**really**_** graphic.**

"I'm going to puke" Tori stated, her face completely pale and serious.

"Oh please, it's the same stuff you eat at a barbecue but covered with fake blood"

"I'm turning a vegan then"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" the Goth sighed exasperated.

"It's nasty!"

"It's fake!"

"Geez, you can hear them touching the horse's body, Jade seriously, would you turn it off?"

"It's just a few more minutes, I wanna see if there's something important"

**The camera now focused on the walkers that were all over the tank. Some of them were knocking the hatch trying to unlock it.**

"Oh, thanks" "Boring"

**The camera was zooming out and you could see all the zombies in the area.**

"FINALLY OVER!"

"Well there are actually three more episodes and three more seasons to go…so"

"Over my dead body Jadelyn West"

"Oh, we can arrange that" Jade said with a playful smirk.

"Jade, what are you thinking about?"

"How about a little role playing?" she asked with the same face.

Tori blushed. She knew where this was going. It wasn't the first time, after all.

A little doubtfully, she nodded.

"Kay, what about?"

Jade's blue-greenish eyes became darker.

"Well, you're going to be this blind girl who's trapped in her room while there's a whole zombie invasion outside" While she said this she carefully closed Tori's eyelids with her index finger.

"Uhu" Tori licked her lips unconsciously.

"Lie down" the pale girl ordered in a whisper.

Jade stood up from the couch and left space for her girlfriend to lie down.

"Good girl, now guess what I'm going to be?"

"The zombie?" Tori chuckled.

"Gee, you're so smart" Jade kissed her girlfriend one more time before saying "Action"

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad?" Tori asked trying to sound confused.<p>

She loved role playing with Jade, it helped her improve her acting skills as well as her scrip writing ones too. Yes, because Jade West sometimes liked to write what she rolled played with her girlfriend for future projects. And most of the time they ended in a heated make out session… or more.

She didn't hear any replies which were probably because Jade was supposed to be a zombie and well… zombies don't speak.

She started wondering what she was actually supposed to perceive as a sign of Jade's presence. All she could hear was silence, until she felt a really, really light kiss on her jaw.

Zombies didn't do that… Not in the thing they just saw anyways. She let it slip; maybe it was just Jade trying to make her brake character.

Yeah, that's what she thought but when her girlfriend started kissing her way to her neck and moving her pale hands down her arms.

"I thought zombies where guts eaters?"

Without a word Jade bit Tori's neck.

"Guts, not necks"

The Goth chuckled.

"You really can't let me have my fun, right Vega?"

"Nope"

"Okay, then I'd bite your stomach" and before Tori could stop her, she lift her girlfriend's shirt and started pecking all the exposed skin biting softly only one time "Better?"

"You know I'm ticklish, don't do that" Tori laughed.

"Do what Vega?"

"_That_"

"You mean this?" Jade pecked the tan stomach all over again.

"Yes" this time the girl's voice came less like a chuckled and more like a sigh.

"I think you like it" Jade whispered before lifting Tori's shirt even more.

"Jade don't you dare"

"Ow, you enjoy ruining my fun… and yours"

Tori's eyes were still close and it was _extremely_ difficult to complain against Jade's desire, mostly because she could feel the Goth's breath over her most sensitive skin and _that _was enough to make her shiver.

But Jade wasn't going to give up. She had one more thing in mind and she was sure Tori was going to give in. She started kissing her way down again, but she didn't stop at Tori's stomach…

"Jade…" Tori warned.

"Shh" she silenced her girlfriend.

She kept kissing until she reached Tori's short's edge. Before her girlfriend could start complaining, Jade lowered her hands to Tori's thighs and started massaging them, making the other girl moan.

"My, my, is lil' Tori liking this?"

Tori couldn't stand it anymore and opened her eyes. _Huge_ mistake.

"You look _so_ sexy down there" she moaned.

"Oh, you know what would be even sexier?" Jade raised an eyebrow suggestively.

She smirked and licked her lips which made Tori close her eyes and moan as she picture the image in her head, she could also feel her girlfriend's tongue doing her and it felt so-

"Fuck"

The Goth chuckled yet again. Her girl was so easy to work up, seriously it was like she was always horny or something, she just only hid it too well… But she didn't fool Jade.

She kissed her lover's stomach once more before unclasping the bottom. She was about to pull down the zipper when a loud, peppy, childish and _way_ too familiar filled her room.

"Hi!" Cat said with her usual happy smile, maybe she haven't even notice Jade and Tori in the Goth's dark room yet.

"CAT!" Jade yelled annoyed "What in the world are you doing here and who let you in?!"

"Your mom, she said you were in your room watching a movie with Tori"

Tori chose not to answer, she was quick enough to pull her shirt down before their redhead friend could notice anything was going on, and buttoned her shorts before greeting her "Hey Cat"

"Hi Tori! What were you guys watching?"

"A horror movie that you would not like, now go"

"Jade, don't be so mean! But yeah, it was a horror movie… or something like that"

"Oh! One time my brother saw a movie and when I asked him what it was about he said there were lots of kisses and I asked if it was a romantic movie and he said something like that"

Jade looked a bit disgusted. She was quick enough to know exactly what Cat's brother was talking about with 'something like that'. It had nothing to do with romanticisms.

"So Cat, what brought you here?" Tori asked trying to make the awkward and weird thought leave her mind.

"Oh, I was looking for Trina actually, so I went to your house and your parents told me she was with you, and I knew you were going to come to Jade's house because you told me to tell them you were going to spend all the weekend with me because your paren-"

"Cat, your point" Jade hurried.

"Oh, right. I came here looking for Trina but I don't see her… Trina?!"

"She's not here. I told you I was going to be alone with Jade, and well her mom, and why would she be here anyways?"

"No wait, more important why would you be looking for Trina?" Jade asked curiously.

"I- I- I gotta go! I'M GOING NONNA!"

Both girls looked confused at each other; they really had the weirdest friend ever.

"So… where were we?" Jade asked hugging her girlfriend's waist and kissing the back of her ear.

"Ho, ho, nooo. Not gonna happen, your mother is upstairs" Tori complained pushing Jade's hands off her.

"So? These walls are soundproof. You can scream as loud as you want love, nobody would hear it" Jade finished with a wink which made Tori's cheeks turn awfully red.

"Stop that. And is still no"

Jade rolled her eyes finally giving up… for now.

"Okay then. Next episode?"

"Do I get a kiss?" Tori smiled nicely.

"I could give you more than just a kiss babe"

"Ugh, forget it you big pervert. Just play the next one"

"All right"

Before she stood up, Jade grabbed Tori's face –quiet hard- and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ooookay, that at least has to make up for all the time I haven't update. Sorry about that but my sister came and a friend came too (remember I stay with my dad on vacation and that's in another city so I hardly socialize with any teenager… or human). I also kind of lost inspiration, but don't worry I'm back to writing. **_

_**I'm quite impressed with my work up there. Really, I didn't expect it to turn out like that. I thought it was going to be really, really lame… of course the fact that the Walking Dead already exists and the only thing I had to do was to write reactions (some of them I shared by the way, 'cause I never watched the show only saw the videogame). But yeah, I touched mature themes which I haven't written about before and that was kinda cool… Also the fact I wrote over 4.900 words is sick, is like a HUGE step for me and makes me realize I just need some really good inspiration… So you can totally expect longer chapter for "Tutors are for Idiots" (for who haven't read it is a multi-chap story I'm writing). I also tried to increase my vocabulary which I found totally useful for the future and… yeah I'm boring you with this haha.**_

_**Thanks for reading :) And yes, I gave up on short author's note a long time ago…**_

_**OH! OH! OH! If anyone happens to read this, I'm lacking of a better name for this story uhm… Ideas? **_

_**Review if you'd like to :P **_

_**I'm pretty sure it won't take me to long to update this, I'd start watching Episode 2 right now :D**_


End file.
